


Flick

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, FNFF OT, Lesbian Character, Night at the Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Rachel go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick

It's Keith who drags her to the concession stand, but it's Rachel who ends up with the entire pile of junk food in her lap. "What?" he says when she gives him a dirty look. "The bucket's greasy and you're in jeans."

She would point out that jeans are not a napkin, but Keith has seen her use them that way too many times. Instead, she sighs and takes a handful of popcorn. "What?" she mimics when he scowls. "The bucket's in my lap, so you owe me rent."

"I offered to buy you some." Keith pauses for a second. "Did you just tell me you're available for rent?"

Rachel elbows him. "Shut up. I want to watch the previews. Oh, and I'm taking your Reese's Pieces as punishment for that prostitute joke."

"It was an insinuation, not a joke. And you started it."

She rips open the bag and pours some of the candy directly into her mouth. "Whatever."

If nothing else, the theft convinces Keith to remove all the non-popcorn items from her lap, and Rachel can finally start getting comfortable. She shifts her hip a little closer to the side of the chair and encounters Keith's hand, which promptly finds its way into her lap.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Making sure I got everything."

Rachel snorts. "My ass."

"No, your thigh." Keith moves his hand. "Also your hip. But maybe if you moved a little..."

Rachel turns to glare at him. She opens her mouth to say something, decides against it, and turns back toward the screen with a sigh. She still has the Reese's, but, mindlessly, she reaches for the popcorn instead, glancing at her watch as her hand disappears into the bucket. She hopes the movie will distract him, but she makes a mental bet that his hands will resume wandering half an hour in.

 

He makes it into the second hour before he tries again, draping an arm around her shoulders under the guise of stretching. She thinks she knows exactly where this is going; she's used this move a thousand times, letting the back of her hand brush gently against the curve of her date's breast. She never considered how it might feel to be on the receiving end, that it could possibly be less arousing than irritating and cliché.

When his fingers curve around her breast in something more akin to a squeeze than a caress, Rachel cranes her neck to whisper in his ear. "Keith?"

"Hmm?" With his other hand, he reaches for popcorn, temporarily catching her in something like an embrace.

"Are you really trying to feel me up during Harry freaking Potter?"

"No." His tone is somewhere between sheepish and petulant as he pushes a kernel past his lips. He chews pensively before flicking her nipple, making her breath hitch and her face go warm.

"God, I hate you," she murmurs, shifting in her seat, trying to do something about the ache that has suddenly started to thrum between her legs.

Keith chuckles at her squirming. "I could help you with that."

Rachel shifts her hips again, but between the hard denim seam of her pants and the wiggling popcorn bucket in her lap, she only gets more turned on, not less. "We'd have to leave." She is not letting him get her off at the 11:35 showing of a children's movie. No matter how much she wants to.

Keith shrugs. "It's your twenty-five dollars."

Rachel glances up at the screen and realizes that, at this moment, she can't even remember the plot. With a huff, she grabs the popcorn bucket by the rim and swings it over to Keith, hitting him in the chest. Placing both hands on the armrests, she hisses, "This better be the best twenty-five bucks I ever spent," before slipping out of her seat.


End file.
